supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica
How Veronica joined the Tourney Long ago, Veronica had a close friend from a distant land... Mario. Just as the world was about to be engulfed in the flames of war, her friend come to her and said "In order to bring about peace the Mishima clan must be destroyed". Mario disappeared leaving these words behind. Some time after, Veronica learned of the death of her friend as the world was embroiled in war. Thirty years later, Veronica was living in isolation when an invitation to the Smash Bros. Tourney was delivered. Along with it was a message... "I need your help, old friend. Seek me out, Veronica diAngelo". The letter was signed, "Mario". Believing his friend to be dead, Veronica diAngelo was quite surprised by the message and decided to enter the tournament to look for Mario. Character Select Screen Animation Veronica is on her cell phone with her back to the camera saying "Or better yet... sue you!" then hangs it up and turns to the camera with her fighting stance as it zooms. Special Attacks Hello World (Neutral) Veronica throws a boomerang at her opponent. Sleeping Under the Stars (Side) Veronica does a cartwheel kick. These Girls (Up) Veronica performs a jumping uppercut like Ryu's jumping uppercut and says "You're done!" Undercover Movers and Shakers (Down) Veronica does a sliding kick. He's Everything (Hyper Smash) Based on Akuma's Street Fighter IV Super Combo, Veronica poses and then warps via Ashura Senkuu towards the opponent to grab them. The screen flashes with light and violent strikes are seen "as the might of the 16 hells bombard the foe" while the screen is blacked out. Veronica and the opponent will then reappear, with the opponent sent flying as she says "That's for the Saddle Club!" Don't Ask Me (Final Smash) Veronica radios "HELP!" then Stevie, Carole, and Lisa appear to fight alongside Veronica. Stevie, Carole, and Lisa have 50% of health and use the fighting styles of Mario, Luigi, and Ike, respectively. After 50 seconds, Stevie, Carole, and Lisa leave the field. Victory Animations #Veronica does Lili's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose and says "Okay, set no corporation, you can expect a call from my new lawyers.". #*Veronica does Lili's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose and says "You've picked the wrong day to mess with the Saddle Club!". (Heihachi/Astaroth/Akuma/Dragon Tales character/Ujutsu victories only) #Veronica steps forward and points at the camera saying "I'm drowning..." then points to her brain with "in mud!". #Veronica does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose and says "No, I would like to KILL YOU!!!". On-Screen Appearance Veronica walks to her point while on her cell phone saying "Now who's fault is that? Not mine!" then she hangs up and assumes her fight stance. Special Quotes *Oh, what now?! YUCK! (When fighting Heihachi, Astaroth, Akuma, any Dragon Tales universe character, or Ujutsu) *Yeah, it was very horrible. I don't want to go through that again. (When fighting Mamoswine) Trivia *All of Veronica's special moves, including her Hyper Smash and her Final Smash, are named after Saddle Club songs. *During her Final Smash, her friends (Stevie, Carole, and Lisa) appear as well. They also appear as collectible trophies and dossiers. *The rival of Veronica is Ujutsu. Category:Saddle Club characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters